Pam's Lost Dream
by Ldylaura2828
Summary: Pam has a dream about being on the mysterious island of Lost. She meets Sawyer and he does Sawyerlike things to her. Jim shows up and helps her.


Disclaimer: Don't owe nothing…what does that mean anyway?

Author's Note: I figured The Office & Lost are on the same network so why not do a crossover story for some kinky fun. Beware not for minors or whiners. I figured if you do a dream sequence it should be "interesting".

Pam's Dream of Lost

Jim walked into the office and Pam dropped her head. She could not face him, not after last night. My God! That dream was unreal. It was entirely his fault. He kept talking about Lost all day yesterday. Then after she said she "would do" Sawyer he kept teasing her about it. Argghhh! So unfair!

_Her dream started off with her realizing she was on the mysterious island of Lost. She was walking around the beach camp just making small talk She couldn't stop admiring the men. Damn! Why is it that when men are stranded on a beach or when they play the TV show Survivor they get better looking? Pam noticed even the most unattractive men, appealed to Pam after a few weeks in the wild. So walking around an island of mostly men (how did that happen?) was a quite fun._

_In the next scene, she had apparently become friends with Sawyer. Sawyer was leading her to a private pool of fresh warm water. He stopped half way and gave herself to drink. It was like sweet peach nectar. It was delicious. They continued to walk towards their destination. He grabbed her hand when she almost fell. It was strong and big. (Big hands, big...)_

_Oh it was beautiful when they arrived. There were trees and bushes making it quite secluded and private. Wonderful flowers graced the bank of the pool and they smelled heavenly. Pam slipped off her jeans and shirt then stood on the side of the warm water. Sawyer had striped naked and just jumped into the warm. When he surfaced he beckoned her to follow. His hair sleeked back with water and his muscled chest had beads of water rolling off of it. Damn, what a girl to do? She joined him. "_

_"Oh, that's so good and warm." Pam moaned at the luxury of the water._

_Sawyer smiled and said "That's what she said." Pam laughed._

_Sawyer grabbed Pam and carried her across the pool. Her arm was wrapped around her neck for safety (of course). He bought her to where he hid some shampoo and soap. Pam was surprised at the pleasure she felt as he washed her hair. He was giving her a head massage that was like a low level orgasm. She was almost panting when he rinsed her hair. _

_She remembered wishing to herself that Jim was there with her. Sawyer's fingers found the strings on her bikini and he undid the top and tossed it to the shore. She barely protested. He explained, "We needed to take that off to get you clean." He proceeded to soap and rubs her breasts until she was moaning as she leaned back against him. She felt him untie her bottom and didn't resist. What was happening to her? Sawyer soaped her up everywhere and she was panting with need. She didn't understand what was happening she just wanted Jim there with her. _

_Just then Jim appeared and shouted, "Pam." He seemed to think she was in trouble as he hurried towards her. She didn't think she was in trouble though she did need to come in the wicked way. Jim yelled at Sawyer. "What the hell are you doing to her?"_

_"Something you should have done a long time ago, Jimmy my boy." Sawyer sneered at him. He continued to rub her breasts as she seemed helpless to do anything but moan. _

_Jim noticed that Pam's eyes were glazed over and it appeared she was unable to stop herself. "What did you do to her?"_

_"I gave her some of that special nectar. I wanted her to have a sip instead she gulped half of my thermos down." Sawyer grinned and moved his hand under the water. It was oblivious, to Jim, the way Pam jumped then moaned where Sawyer put his hand._

_"Nectar. You gave her the nectar? That's the stuff Jack warned us to stay away from because of the effects." Jim was realizing the trouble Pam was in. It was sick but he was completely aroused at the thought of her ingesting the nectar. Her sex drive had been increased by 10 fold due to the contents of the nectar. She would be out of control with her sexual needs. Her inhibitions would be gone and her desires would rule her. Poor Pam._

_Sawyer shrugged as he tended to his moaning, panting beautiful captive. "Jack's no fun!"_

_Jim was in the water next to them in a flash. "You, bastard! Sawyer, how could you do this to her?"_

_Pam realized Jim was next to her and grabbed him. She pulled him close and kissed him full on the mouth. Her tongue found its way in his mouth and deepened the kiss until he was breathless. Sawyer laughed. "Looks like Jimmy boy may be realizing the benefits of this nectar, huh?" Sawyer just loved watching the goody two shoes of the world fall. _

_To emphasis his point, Sawyer was going to make Pam come right here and right now. Sawyer decided watching Jim see the woman he loved come by someone else was very hot indeed. Sawyer whispered a suggestion in Pam's ear. Immediately, Pam to put Jim's hands on her breasts. When he didn't move his hand the way she needed him to, Pam just begged. "Please, Jim. Please touch me." She sounded so hot and desperate. Jim was helpless to do anything except what she asked. He soon was rubbing and squeezing her beautiful round breasts for her. It appeared Sawyer was successful in his quest because she was shouting out in relief as she came. _

_"Let's get her up on the banks, with the amount of nectar she had she is no where near done." Sawyer directed the scene. Jim scooped her up and without Sawyer's help got her safely to a blanket. He wanted to tell Sawyer to get the hell away from her but if he understood correctly the nectar induced state was hard to control. He might need his help._

_Already Pam seemed to be searching for someone to put the fire out that the nectar ignited inside her. She was so lovely naked. Her need appeared to be great. "Please fuck me. Please fuck me." Her eyes focused on Jim. "Please Jim. Please be inside of me." Her hands were moving between her legs trying to assuage the need that ravished her. Her voice was low and sexy as she begged him for what he had always wanted. "Please, Jim. Be inside of me. I need you."_

_Sawyer chuckled. "Well, you heard the lady! Be a gentleman and pound the shit out of her!" Sawyer smiled at him. "Or I will." _

_"Jimmmm. I need you." It was a plea. It was a statement. Pam needed helped and he could help her. So be it. He pulled off his wet shirt and unzipped his jeans. If he wasn't completely focused on Pam's needs, he might have been embarrassed by the fact that he was fully aroused and very ready to accommodate her. He would meet her out of control desires even if that meant Sawyer would be watching. "Jim. Oh Please. I will be so good. I promise. You can do whatever you want to me. Just please...Mmmmm"_

_He stopped her words the only way he could. He slid into her wet tightness and moaned at the pleasure of their coupling. She was thrusting and moving and then she was coming all around him almost immediately. He gritted his teeth as he denied his own pleasure so she could have hers._

_His reward was a heartful thank you. "Oh Jim. Oh Yeah Thank you! More Jim more!" He continued in his pleasuring of her. Soon he saw she was still looking for more. _

_As he thrust himself in and out of her, he spoke to Sawyer. "This is why Jack didn't want us touching this stuff. It makes the lust uncontrollable." Jim hated Sawyer right now. But more than that, he hated himself for the next thing that was coming out of his mouth. "She needs more Sawyer. Help her." It tore his heart but he needed to give her what she needed and right now she needed another dick. His sweet little Pam needed another cock to play with..._

_Sawyer's sexist pig like behavior appealed to women and Jim was never sure why. "My pleasure, Jimmy boy." Sawyer had been patient waiting to be asked to join the fun. He had known it was just a matter of time. One of the two of them was going to ask. He was impressed that Jim loved her enough to meet her needs regardless of what they were. Sawyer needed to be careful or he might start liking the paper salesman. _

_Jim had just thrust her through another orgasm. Pam saw Sawyer draw closer and pulled him into her mouth. Her head was moving but was not in the best position. Jim took charge. If they were going to do this they should do this right. Jim motioned for Sawyer to move away from her. Jim pulled out of Pam who howled her displeasure. He hushed her with a kiss to the cheek. "Not too worry love I am turning you over. Roll over so I can take you again." What a sight! She got on all fours and arched her back. Her heart shaped bottom was on perfect display. _

_Even Sawyer seemed to be affected for a bit. Then he moved in front of her and reinserted himself into her mouth. Sawyer reached out and gave her two sharp spanks to her bottom. "Go ahead and suck sweetie. That's it." Pam moaned and wiggled her ass as if looking for more. Jim was burning with both rage and lust as two handprints surfaced on her creamy white skin. "Jim gives her a couple. I think our little naughty girl enjoys a good spanking." Jim slapped her bottom once and was rewarded with a grasp of pleasure. He spanked her again and found her bottom had moved to meet his hand. She was begging for a spanking. The fact that she was sucking off Sawyer told Jim she more than deserved one. She tried to pull off Sawyer to say something but Sawyer pushed her right back down. "No need to talk with you mouth full darling." Her groan and wiggling butt encouraged Jim to give her a spanking. "Give it to her nice and hard Jim. She sucks real well when you spank her." It was like some sort of twisted game. Each played there part. Jim spanked Pam which made Pam suck Sawyer better and the hit Jim spanked her harder she sucked. _

_Finally, Jim couldn't stand it and plugged himself back into her. Pam moaned her thanks around Sawyer's cock and she was coming around Jim's._

Pam was having her two man fantasy and it was amazing. She looked lost in thought.

"Pam. Pam? Pam!" Jim was standing there calling her name. She looked flushed and her breathing was heavy. If he didn't know any better he would think she was aroused. "Pam?"

"Oh, what?" She jumped a bit then started blinking her eyes to try to readjust to reality. Jim standing in front of her made her blush in a major way.

"Pam? Are you okay?" Jim was almost concerned about her.

"Yeah. Um, have you ever had a dream that you were sure was real?" Pam asked her best friend. Pam was starting to feel crazed.

Jim stared at her for a moment and nodded. "Yes." _You Pam, you are my dream_. Jim tried clearing his throat and the inappropriate thoughts that followed. "Yeah, why? Did you have a dream last night?"

She blushed. "You could say that!"

Jim's eyes went wide and were so expressive. "Was I in this dream?" He couldn't believe he asked that but it slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Pam looked nervously around and nodded. "Yeah."

Jim decided to play it light. "Did Ms. Beesley have a naughty dream?" His voice dropped even as he teased her because Pam having an erotic dream was nothing to laugh at.

Pam just nodded and then giggled.

Jim's heart was racing. Did he star in her arousing dream? Trying not to play it cool. "Care to share?" He was hoping to hear her dream but doubtful that she would share something so private.

Pam looked around again to see if anyone could hear her. "Yeah, but not here." _Am I going to tell him my dream?_

Jim's voice almost cracked with anticipation. "Where?" _God, he wanted to hear about her dream_.

"Tonight, after work." Pam blurted out before she lost her nerve.

Jim just looked at her and nodded.


End file.
